


Fighting

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Friendship, Friendship Castiel and Sam, Grief/Mourning, Impala, M/M, Mixtape, One Shot, Post 13x23, SPN - Freeform, Season 13 SPN, Season 13 supernatural, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Les semaines passent au bunker, sans la présence de Dean...





	Fighting

Led Zeppelin était la seule chose qu'il entendait. 

Il laissa cette voix familière le bercer. Lui rappelant celui qui aurait écouté cette musique jusqu'à laisser le sommeil l'envahir, s'il avait été là. Allongé comme lui à l'arrière de la chevrolet noire. Fixant le plafond depuis là où il avait élu domicile pour la soirée. 

Castiel puisa dans sa grâce pour activer à distance le petit bouton de la radio une énième fois, reprenant au début de la mixtape. Ne faisant plus l'effort de bouger. 

Laissant l'Impala s'emplir de cette mélodie qui aurait dû être accompagné du fredonnement du Winchester, Baby le guidant sur la route sans fin qu'était sa vie de chasseur. 

Au lieu de tout cela, l'ange était là, seul. Ressassant des souvenirs qui n'auraient pas dû en être. 

« Cas ? »

La voix de Sam sortit le séraphin de son état second. Il s'assit comme il put sur le siège arrière, éteignant la musique qui continuait de déverser ses notes maintenant nostalgiques.

« Que veux-tu, Sam ? » l'interrogea t-il en continuant de regarder droit devant lui, l'expression vide.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas vers la voiture. Semblant surpris.

« C'est de là d'où vient le son qu'on entend tout les jours depuis plusieurs semaines ? J'allais finir par croire que John Bonham hantait le bunker. »

Aucune réponse ne sortit de l'Impala. 

« Cas ? » tenta une nouvelle fois Sam.

L'ange sursauta lorsqu'il vit la portière avant s'ouvrir, laissant passer le grand brun qui s'assit sans attendre pour ensuite avancer sa main jusqu'au vieux lecteur de cassettes, faisant sortir la coupable. Son expression changea en un instant lorsqu'il lut les inscriptions écrites sur le petit objet qui venait de lui tomber entre les mains. Faisant passer son regard sur la mine détériorée de Castiel. 

Comprenant. 

« Tu écoutes ça tout les jours dans l'Impala depuis que Dean a dit oui ? »

Il crut qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réaction, mais Castiel finit par lentement hocher la tête. 

Sam ne dit pas un mot. Relisant l'écriture de son frère. Méditant sur ce geste. 

« Je suis désolé, » finit-il par déclarer. 

L'ange soupira, tournant enfin son regard vers le benjamin. Un regard laissant transparaître toutes les émotions humaines qu'il avait pu accumuler ces dernières semaines. 

« Dean est ton frère, et tu as pourtant la capacité de rester dans un état convenable pour pouvoir le chercher. Je n'en suis pas capable. »

Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent un instant sur la petite mixtape.

« Je suis un ange du Seigneur, mais je ne suis pas capable de passer au dessus de mes émotions pour mener à bien une mission si importante. C'est pathétique. »

« On réagit tous différemment à ce genre de situations, » pointa doucement Sam, sa voix uniquement emplie de compréhension. « Certains comportements ne sont pas à blâmer face à d'autres. Tu acquiert de plus en plus de nouvelles émotions dont tu n'as pas encore l'habitude de ressentir avec les années, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas encore les contrôler. De mon côté, j'ai besoin d'agir lorsque tout va mal. De m'occuper l'esprit. Je ne donne rien de bon sinon. »

L'ange ne broncha pas.

« Cela a donc une utilité que tu mets à profit pour tenter d'améliorer la situation, dans ce cas précis en recherchant activement ton frère. Il aurait probablement agit avec cette même efficacité si la situation avait été inversé, » affirma t-il dans un autre blâme contre lui-même. 

« C'est là que tu te trompes. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Dean ne t'a jamais parlé de l'état dans lequel il s'était mis après ta mort, l'année dernière ? »

Les traits de l'ange reflétant de la pure perplexité lui indiquèrent la réponse. 

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, » soupira Sam en levant rapidement les yeux au ciel, fatigué de tout les non-dits de son frère. « Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour en parler, mais je pense que tu dois savoir. »

Il sembla ressasser un instant la période en question avant de reprendre la parole, ses yeux parcourant le voile invisible des souvenirs qui remontaient.

« Dean aime peut-être cacher ce qu'il ressent au quotidien, mais il y a des moments où même lui ne peux plus gérer les surplus. Ta disparition fait partie de l'un de ces derniers. Jack n'a pas très bien vécu cette période en sa présence. Moi non plus, pour tout dire. Il commençait à trop ressembler à papa, après qu'il ait perdu... » 

Sam inspira lentement, les yeux fermés. 

« Si tu n'était pas revenu si vite, je ne sais pas où il en serait à l'heure actuelle. »

Il ne développa pas plus. Décidant que ce n'était pas à lui d'aborder ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce manoir, juste avant le retour du séraphin. Il avait posé les bases de la conversation. C'était maintenant à Dean de prendre son courage et d'en aborder le fond. A son retour. 

« Ta réaction n'est pas disproportionnée, encore moins par rapport à ce qu'il a vécu lui aussi. Dean tient à toi, Cas, » fit-il remarquer tout en observant avec attention la mixtape qu'il tenait toujours. « Et je veux que tu saches que comme pour Dean, je serai là pour te soutenir dans cette période. Ensemble, nous allons y arriver. »

Il hocha la tête comme pour lui-même.

« Nous allons le retrouver. »

Castiel resta un instant les yeux écarquillés face aux paroles de Sam, les clignant avec incrédulité. Tentant de se dire que le Winchester exagérait probablement ce qu'il avait vu. Mais cela pointait tout de même le fait que Dean n'avait pas été indifférent à sa disparition. 

« Oh, » lâcha finalement le séraphin. 

Mais rien d'autre ne sortit. La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était d'en parler avec Dean. Et c'était maintenant impossible. A moins de s'en donner réellement les moyens. 

Castiel ouvrit la portière de l'Impala, se relevant, suivit de près par Sam. 

« Cas, si tu n'es pas en forme je le comprends parfaitement, tu n'as pas à... »

« Mon état importe peu, Sam, » affirma l'ange avec une mine maintenant déterminée, reprenant cet air de soldat qu'il avait été, prêt à tout pour accomplir son objectif. « Je me dois de faire tout ce qu'il sera en mon pouvoir pour le retrouver. Pour la même raison qui m'a permis chaque jour la foi depuis que j'ai quitté le Paradis. »

Il observa l'Impala un instant, pensif.

« Pour Dean. »


End file.
